Evidence
by Buddhahead
Summary: Envy and Pride have to kill a certain person... PostBBI. EnvyxPride!Ed. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hehloh :D My first Pride!Ed. I wanted to make this only one chapter long, but I think it works in two chapters too...

BTW, my english sucks...

* * *

Evidence 

"Look Pride, you little runt!" Envy shouted, shaking a milk bottle in his hand. Pride only slowly turned his head and stared at Envy little suspiciously. It made Envy angry and he threw a bottle to the wall behind Pride. The bottle crashed and all the milk flied over Pride. 

Envy watched him. Waiting, maybe, for something to happen. But Pride only stared back to him, with his dull golden eyes, milk dribbling from his long golden hair to his black leather suit, which was same as Envy's. 

Envy…" Pride said. "…you..mad…something..?"

"Shut the fuck."

It was frustrating to even talk with him. Pride's grammar lacked and he talked annoyingly slowly. Envy hated Pride when he spoke, but didn't like when it was all quiet either. He hated when Pride did everything he asked him to do, but would also get angry if he wouldn't obey him. 

Envy hated Pride. But still couldn't be without him.

He didn't remember anything about the time he had been someone else. A state alchemist named Edward Elric. And that Edward…He had been something. Envy grinned. He had loved to tease him, loved to make him scream his name…

Loved him.

So it was pain to watch what he had become. Good that that man, Mustang, had died. He always tried to make Ed his own. Haha. Who won that battle? He was Envy's bitch now….

Envy awakened from his thoughts, when he felt Pride's breath closer to him. 

"Envyy…answerr…" 

"I'm not mad at you stupid! But I'll get mad if you don't stop that right now!" 

"…" Pride was used to Envy yelling at him and sometimes smacking and hitting him. It didn't bother him, maybe because he didn't really understand it. Envy calmed down and gathered his thoughts. Despite Fathers orders he sometimes tried to make Pride remember something about his past. And it made him angrier and angrier, because still Pride didn't remember. 

Maybe he should try to rape Pride someday… Hmm… THAT would make him remember… 

His plans were distracted, when he heard noises from the hallway of their mansion. A woman opened the door. 

"Oh, here you are, good…"

She had long black dress, which was very exposing from the top. Her long black, little curly hair waved alluringly as she walked inside the room. 

"Lust?" Envy said. When Lust usually showed up like this it meant that someone had to dirty his hands…

Lust's black painted lips turned into a smile that could make many men go insane.

"Father gave you a task." Envy sighed. Of course he would. 

"Do you know that Alphonse Elric is still alive?"

"WHAT? Didn't he die in the laboratory, when..when.." Envy glanced at Pride, only stood there with blank expression probably not even listening to the whole conversation.

Lust cleared her throat. 

"Well obliviously he survived and was sent home from hospital."

Lust sneered and said

"You know what we have to do him."

Then she left and Envy let out a laugh. It was going to be a fun evening…

"Pride! Come here!"

Pride walked to Envy, not knowing what was coming. Usually when Lust came to talk to him, they had to do something.

Usually kill someone…

* * *

I write and you review.

It'sEquivalent Exchange, bitches


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost midnight, but Alphonse still sat in the kitchen of his apartment

It was almost midnight, but Alphonse still sat in the kitchen of his apartment. Or _their _apartment…His brother lived there too…had lived at least…

It seemed like he wouldn't sleep tonight either. Too many thoughts, too many questions without answers.

_Where are you brother? Are you dead? How can I continue from now?_

_Should I kill myself?_

Suddenly he heard noises from the frontyard. It sounded like two persons walking and talking there… Al felt suspicious. Who would it be at this hour?

And maybe…No…It wasn't possible… He hurried to the door.

"Why…we…here?" Pride asked staring at the other sin with his hollow eyes.

"Well, my dear…" Envy said walking towards the front door. "We are here to meet someone. Actually, to kill a certain person." Envy's talk didn't surprise Pride. They had killed many humans, without Pride even knowing a reason for it.

Then, the door opened.

Pride watched, as a boy with short dirty blonde hair came outside. He seemed to freak out when he saw Envy and started yelling something like 'where is he!? What have you done!?'.

"Shut up" Envy grunted when Al tried to punch him. He grabbed his hand and pushed him toward Pride.

Alphonse looked at him, unable to understand what he saw. Everything, golden hair, amethyst eyes, skin colour…

_Edward? _

"ED!?" Al shouted and grabbed Pride from shoulders. "Ed! Brother! Is it really you?! Thank god, you're alive!" Pride was confused. Who the hell was this boy? Why was he shouting so much? Pride's ears hurt already…

"Who…are…you?"

Boy's eyes widened and his whole body froze, like Pride's question had hurt him. What was wrong with asking who he was? Especially when he seemed distantly familiar . Pride tried to reach for the memory, but it was locked into depths of his mind…

Envy burst laughing. What's so funny? Pride wondered. the boy fell to his knees in front of him. "You see?" Envy jeered. "He is gone."

Then he became more serious and said "Kill him."

Now Pride was even more confused.

"Envy..why…?"

"JUST KILL HIM ALREADY!!"

A scythe appeared to Pride's hand. Envy smirked. "Now that's more like it…"

Pride Lifted the weapon, and was just about to drop it and wield through Alphonses neck, when the boy turned his head to him. Their eyes met, and something made Pride stop. Usually victims just screamed and begged to spare their lives or tried to escape… This boy just stared at him, tears running from his eyes, but still he smiled.

"I am happy to see you again.." Strange boy whispered. Now Pride completely froze, thoughts striking his mind.

_Did he say again? Why is he so __oddly familiar? Why I can't remember_…

"You're so useless… " Envy said. he transformed his hand into a gun and shot.

The bullet flew through Al's throat, killing him instantly. Pride watched as his eyes lost their spark, and he fell to the ground, blood spilling from his neck and mouth.

An image came to his mind. A boy, looking exactly like this one, and an another man with raven coloured hair and blue outfit, lying in a pool of blood….

Then the picture became blurry, and disappeared. Somehow, it hurt to remember that, even though Pride didn't know what the memory meant…

Envy walked to Alkphonse's body, and grabbed a tug of his hair, lifting his head up.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Pride stayed quiet. He really didn't know what to think about anymore.

"Do you have any brothers, Pride?"

"Wha…?" Pride was really surprised. That was not something Envy would ask…

"If you don't count me or Lust or the others, do you have any _real_ brothers?"

"Well…no…"

When he said this, Envy released his hold on Al and his head smashed to the ground, making a disgusting sound. Then he started laughing maniacally.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" He started kicking the body.

"HE SAID HE DOESN'T HAVE A BROTHER, YOU SCUM!!"

He seemed to be talking to the dead boy. Why? Pride thought. It no use, he's dead already…

When Envy finally stopped laughing, Pride had to ask him.

"What…is…going…on?"

Envy smirked and walked to him. "En…vy?" "Don't bother with it, let's get going!" he said and walked past Pride.

"The noise must have awakened people, They will be here soon."

Pride took a last glance to the boy on the ground and then followed Envy.

But he couldn't stop thinking

Could the boy have been an evidence to his existence..?


End file.
